


Surrender Dorothy

by orphan_account



Series: witch hunt [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet thinks she has Max exactly where she wants her, Max knows she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender Dorothy

Max’s pale hand stood out starkly in the black-lit club while she beckoned for her lover. Violet smiled to herself as they pushed through the curtains that would lead them to their favorite spot, separate from the crowded bar.

The two of them had been meeting like this for far too long to call it coincidence, but even the routine of it all couldn’t calm the fire they both felt for each other. Violet had known she was a goner the first time she set eyes on Max, tall, pale, and with hair the color of the sky during a snowstorm, she was the first thing Violet set eyes on when she walked into the bar named Oz that night. She had been perched on a barstool she made look like a throne, like she owned the place, and she did.

Once they were alone Violet pushed herself up to meet Max, their red lips met and Violet almost swooned in anticipation of the night. When they parted Violet was breathing hard and staring into the eyes of her lover, she looked so regal, her grey hair twisted up underneath her black wide-brimmed hat, so enchanting…Violet sucked in a harsh breath at the word that bubbled up in her subconscious. Max looked almost worried at her, not knowing what was going on in her head this time, and Violet knew she had to talk. This was a conversation she never thought would have to happen, but the more they saw of each other the harder it was to keep in.

“I have to talk to you.”

“Of course, darling. What is it?” Max asked, petting her long dark hair and falling into the role of the compassionate worrier easily.

“I know what you are,” Violet says, pulling the strength from within herself. Max didn’t react beyond the stilling of her hand. “And I have to tell you what I am.”

“Say it.” Max whispered.

“I was hired to kill you, I’m a witch hunter.”

Max sighed, and for a moment Violet was angered by the lack of reaction, until-

“I know.”

“What?” Violet had run through countless scenarios about how Max would react to the news but this was not one of them. No witch she had ever met would be stupid enough to leave themselves alone, in a dark room no less, with a known hunter. She waited for an explanation.

“Someone like me doesn’t stay alive as long as I have without being observant…” Max stepped away from Violet as she spoke. “But I daresay you’ll be harder to get rid of than Daniel.”

The slight lilt of regret in her voice made Violet all the more curious about the woman she was supposed to kill, and it made her all the more certain of her decision.

“You don’t have to get rid of me, I love you.”

“Yes, that’s what they usually say…” Max’s brow furrowed and her dark lips turned down. “But Ms. Violet I’m afraid you’re much too good for my kind of life.”

“Well, I think I can decide that for myself, thank you.”

Max tilted her head and the harsh tone Violet used, it was so different from what she was used to seeing from her, but exactly how she imagined she would act away from the bedroom and the blindfolds.

“You really can’t” Max replied, and as Violet rushed towards her to argue she placed two fingers on her forehead and murmured a spell. She reached out to catch Violet as she turned limp, falling into her arms perfectly. “Sorry, love.”

Max kissed her cheek and left her on the soft bed in the corner, by time she awoke the next day Max would be gone without a trace and it would take decades for her agency to catch a glimpse of her trail. By then Violet wouldn’t even remember her, she will have moved on to bigger and better things, her work ethic and confidence promised Max that much at least. All Max could hope is that this whole thing doesn’t end up like last time…


End file.
